Misi Ranking S!
by kanon rizumu
Summary: Sasuke yang sudah di terima oleh masyarakat konoha kini mendapatkan sebuah misi Rnking S!-terus? apa istimewanya?- DLDR! I WARNED YOU! humor garing yang kriuk abis! fic pelampiasan mungkin?#


**Disclaimer: _..._(Nunjuk Masashi-sensei)**

**WARNING!:PLOT KACAU_ALAY_BAHASA DAERAH YANG IKUT MUNCUL_GARING kriuk-kriuk_TYPO?_OOC**

**Dont Like Dont Read, ne?**

**Kanon Rizumu Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Misi Ranking S ?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sesosok pemuda dengan rambut berwarna biru donker yang sedikit mencuat ke atas, tengah berjalan santai di area pertokoan desa Konoha. Ya, kita semua pasti sudah tahu siapa sosok tampan bak malaikat -kematian- yang turun dari gedung tersebut. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke!#Terdengar suara drum bergemuruh#

Tak jarang tatapan matanya yang setajam -….**.SILET!** #**PLAK!**#- ehm! Elang maksud saya, dan parasnya yang tampan membuat seluruh kaum wanita terpana dan terjerat oleh pesonanya. Dari emak-emak yang lagi rujak party, nenek-nenek yang lagi nyiram kembang bangkai, anak perempuan yang lagi main lompat tali sama temennya, and the last…para banci kaleng konoha yang lagi ngamen di warung Ichiraku milik paman Teuchi! (Pesan Para Banci: walau tubuh kami pria tapi hati kami tetap wanita! Iyey harus tau itu!)

Walaupun mereka tahu bahwa ninja yang satu ini adalah mantan criminal kelas 1 SD #di death glare Sasuke. Author keringat dingin# eh, maksud saya lagi, mantan criminal kelas S!

Tapi, secara gitu.. Sasuke udah baek kok sekarang! Suka bantu-bantu warga Konoha. Contohnya aja nih ya, bantu nenek-nenek nyebrangin jembatan. Padahal itu Cuma jembatan di taman bermain yang ada di dekat rumah Sasuke, nangkep maling ayam tetangga –untuk yang satu ini Sasuke bener-bener bersemangat banget waktu ngelakuinnya!- ,bantuin nyabutin rumput liar yang ada GelOra Konoha (Emang ada?) , dan masih banyak lagi! Keren banget ga tuh?! Gimana cewek-cewek ga pada kesemsem ama nih Uchiha yang satu-satunya tersisa si Konoha itu? (Di fic ini anggap aja Obito udah MATI!)

Ok, back to the story!

"Ya Allah…Cakep bener tuh anak! Emak-nya dulu ngidam ape ye?" Tanya seorang emak-emak dengan rambut hitamnya yang di sasak tinggi-tinggi dan hampir menyerupai punuk unta itu, entah kenapa mereka jadi bisa bahasa Betawi.

"Ngidam baca komik NaPuto kali! Pan ade tuh, salah satu tokohnya yang namanya UchihUy SasukA. Sifatnya juga same lho! kul (Baca: cool), tenang, pendiem, bahkan mukanye aje same! Apalagi rambutnya yang mirip pantat Badak bercula satu entu! Hmm..bikin demen yak?

"Hush! Mirip ama pantat ayam gitu kok malah di bilang mirip panatat badak? Beda jauh, atuh!" Bntah seorang emak-emak yang bertampang kalem tapi matanya liar memandang ke arah Sasuke.

"Iye, tu maksud aye!"

Emak-emak yang lagi rujak party itu masih bergosip ria sambil mendangin Sasuke dengan tatapan buas. Sesaat Sasuke merasa udara yang di sekelilingnya terasa dingin.

'Ada apa ini? Apa akan ada angin topan?' batin Sasuke berbicara. Namun dia tidak mempedulikannya dan terus berjalan ke arah kedai ramen Ichiraku. Dia memang ada janji dengan Naruto dan Sakura, membahas sebuah misi ranking S yang telah di berikan oleh Tsunade. Misi ini sangat penting dan hanya Sakura yang belum tahu apa misi-nya, karena itu mereka sepakat untuk bertemu di kedai Ichiraku. Inipun karena usul Naruto.

Di lihatnya kedai tersebut cukup ramai apalagi di tambah hiburan menarik dari banci kaleng yang... Sumpah! Dandannya menor abis! pake baju bling-bling dengan warna yang saling 'tabrakan' dan pake bulu-bulu (Tenang, bukan bulu dada!) ayam ga jelas gitu, deh! Sasuke udah berusaha menjaga jarak dari para banci kaleng itu, tapi nasib berkehendak lain. Daritadi kan banci-banci itu udah ngeliatin (Baca: ngincar) Sasuke?

Salah satu banci yang daritadi udah terpikat sama pesona Uchiha Sasuke, dengan berani dekatin Sasuke dan mulai menggodanya.

"Hei, ganteng..boleh kenalan ngga? Nama-ku, shima yuya! singkatan dari.. shini main yu, yu' ya? Yuu…." Kata banci itu dengan gaya yang 'nendang' banget. Pinggul di lenggak-lenggokin, mengedipkan mata dan monyongin bibir sambil kiss bye ke arah Sasuke.

Ga lama seorang emak-emak yang tadinya sedang rujak party, ikut-ikutan nyamperin Sasuke sambil bawa rujak buatannya.

"Hei, Uchiha-chan! Mau nggak, rujak ini? Tapi cium tante dulu dong.." entah kenapa bahasa nih, emak-emak berubah jadi tante 'girang' mode on, gini. Dan apa pula suffix-chan itu?

Kontan aja Sasuke langsung merinding, tapi dia berusaha tetap tenang. Padahal di dalem ati udah tereak-terak minta tolong.

'Woi! Sapa aja tolongin gua dong!'

Ayam tereak, kelopak Sakura pun tiba!

Tiba-tiba Sakura muncul dari samping Sasuke dan dengan cepat dia menggandeng lengan kanan Sasuke yang kokoh dengan mesra.

"Maaf ya, MBAK-NEK.. ada perlu apa sama SUAMI saya?" kata kunoichi pink tersebut, dengan memberi penekanan pada kata MBAK, NEK dan..ehm! SUAMI. Melihat Sakura yang dengan mesranya menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan lagi…Suami? Jadi dia istrinya gitu? Terus..Gue harus bilang WOOW, gitu? #PLAK!#

Si banci kaleng itu pun pada akhirnya pergi sambil nangis Bombay, dan di 'cup-cup-in' sama teman-teman sesamanya.

"udah ya, sis..situ bisa dapetin yang lebih 'endang' daripada tuh ayam!" mereka pun pergi dengan perasaan dendam. (moga aja ga terjadi perang pertama antara Banci kaleng dan Sasuke… )

Sedangkan si emak-emak itu menelan pil pahit yang mengharuskan dia jomblo lagi..ya, emak-emak itu belum dapat jodoh selama dia hidup 73 tahun! (yaelah, itu sih bukan emak-emak lagi!)

Melihat kepergian para banci kaleng dan emak-emak yang menyeramkan itu pun, Sasuke bernafas lega. Dia bener-bener harus berterima kasih pada gadis pink yang sudah menyelamatkannya itu.

"Sakura, ariga..tou?" Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura yang memerah pekat, dan terlihat sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan ke dua tangannya.

"kau kenapa Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke bingung. Sakura sedikit berjengit kaget, saat Sasuke menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"EE..E..to…Gomen, Sasuke-kun! Aku mengaku-ngaku jadi Istri-mu! Padahal kita kan hanya berteman! Hontouni GOMENASAI!" teriak sakura dengan wajahnya yang memerah hingga ke telinga, dia menundukkan badannya berkali-kali sebagai permintaan maaf karena sudah lancang mengakui Sasuke sebagai suami-nya. (padahal ngarep, tuh!) Sasuke tertegun sejenak, kemudian tertawa pelan. Sangat pelan, sepelan semilir angin. #halah!#

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa..kau telah membantuku dari godaan banci kaleng dan, ergh..nenek itu. Arigatou.." ucap Sasuke tersenyum tulus. Sakura kemudian mengangkat wajahnya perlahan dan menatap mata Sasuke malu-malu. Onyx bertemu jade, ayam hitam ketemu kuda poni pink. Sakura segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kanan untuk tidak bertemu pandang dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke yang mematikan! ya..mematikan hati besi nya~

"Ma..maaf..ya, sekali lagi.." kata Sakura sambil malu-malu marmot, sekarang dia tahu perasaan Hinata yang selalu malu-malu bila berada di dekat orang yang di sukai-nya . Dia pun segera masuk ke kedai Ichiraku dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong. Sakura mencari-cari sosok Naruto yang katanya sudah pergi duluan ke kedai Ichiraku, tapi mana? Kumis kucingnya aja kagak keliatan.

'Aduh..naruto kemana, sih? Katanya ada misi ranking S?! biasanya kan dia yang paling semangat! Mana Cuma berduaan dengan Sasuke-kun lagi..aku kan..malu…' kata nurani Sakura.

Tanpa Sakura sadari mata onyx Sasuke menatap intens sosok pink yang selama ini sudah bergalau ria menunggu kedatangannya untuk pulang ke Konoha.

'Yaah- mungkin sekarang saja ya, aku berikan cincin ini padanya?' Gumam Sasuke dalam hati, di keluarkannya sebuah kotak kecil segiempat berwarna merah muda, yang tentu saja berisikan sebuah…cincin!

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

**'**

**'**

**'**

Naruto, Sai, Lee, Kiba, Neji (anggap saja dia masih hidup :')),Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Shino, Choji dan Semua Kru#PLAK!# tengah bersembunyi di balik semak-semak yang cukup besar untuk menyembunyikan tubuh mereka–terutama Choji-. Wajah mereka terlihat senang saat melihat adegan dimana Sasuke memasangkan cincin emas putih dengan lambang kipas ala uchiha yang sekarang terpasang manis di jari manis Sakura. dari kejauhan mereka melihat Sakura tengah menangis senggunggukan dengan wajah yang bahagia, dan secara refleks Sasuke pun memeluk Sakura dengan erat. mereka berdua terlihat sangat mesra.

"Tuh, liat tuh mesra beud kan mereka? Si Teme pake mesti di paksa segala buat ngelamar Sakura! Ini benar-benar misi ranking S buat Sasuke!" kata Naruto dengan antusias, ternyata misi ranking S yang sudah di rencanakan oleh Naruto dan kawan-kawan, juga di bantu oleh tsunade itu adalah...Acara lamar-melamar Sakura!

"Sakura-chan…demi kebahgiaanmu..aku rela kau bersama Sasuke-san!" bisik lee, sambil menangis di pojokkan.

"Sudah lee, masih banyak kok orang yang pantas untukmu! Contohnya saja, neji…" kata tenten polos.

"Aku masih normal, tenten!" kata Neji penuh amarah.

"Na..naruto-kun..aku harap..ki..ki..kita juga…"

"Akan segera menikahkan?" sambung Ino, frontal dengan senyuman jahilnya. Langsung saja wajah Hinata merah padam dan mencoba bertahan untuk tidak pingsan di semak-semak yang penuh dengan teman-temannya ini.

"Hei! Boleh kita makan ramen Ichiraku sekarang? Aku sudah lapar menunggu mereka selama 5 jam disini…" kata choji sambil memegang perut gend- #mata choji setajam silet memandang Author, Author tidak jadi mengetik kata-kata yang tabu bagi choji itu#

"Men-do-ku-see~" ucap shikamaru sambil menguap lebar.

"Akhirnya si jelek dan pria ayam itu akan menikah juga…"kata Sai sambil tersenyum, lebar. Hampir ngalahin kuchisake onna.

Mereka pun masih berbincang-bincang seputar Sasuke dan Sakura. Setidaknya mereka bahagia bila sepasang sejoli yang sudah banyak memakan air garam itu bersatu padu menjadi sepasang suami istri.

"…...Boleh aku pulang sekarang?..." ucap shino di pojokkan dan terasing dari kawan-kawannya.

Krik..

Krik..

Krik..

Tidak ada jawaban dari mereka, mereka masih saja berbincang soal Sasuke dan Sakura.

Shino pun menundukkan kepalanya lesu dan berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya. Dia mau bergalau ria dengan mandi air terjun(?) karena teman-temannya tidak ada yang memperhatikannya.

tiga puluh menit kemudian, barulah Naruto menyadari bahwa ada salah satu temannya yang menghilang

"Hei, rasanya ada seseorang yang kurang dari anggota kita, ya?" kata Naruto sambil menggaru-garuk kepalanya bingung.

.

.

.

Bener-bener** OWARI**

Kanon: ...

Naruto: "Hei, author! fic abal apa itu!?"

Kanon:...

Sakura: "Lamaran Sasuke ke aku kok, ga di deskripsikan dengan bener sih sih!?"

Kanon:...

Sai: "Aha..ha..ha.. coba lihat cerita **jelek dan ancur-ancuran itu. **membaca awalnya saja sudah membuatku pusing..."

Kanon: "SAIALAN KAU SAIIIIIIII!" (Author ngejar Sai sambil bawa mandau)

**A/N: sungguh...saya tidak berniat menistakan chara Naruto...(boong banget lu!)ide gaje ini mengalir dengan gajenya di pikiran saya. dan karena saya sudah selesai UN...saya jadi membuat fic Gaje ini...hiks...hontouni...gomenasai...ini karena saya sudah lama nggak nulis cerita...dan saya pingin banget, satu...satu..aja nulis cerita pelepas lelah..maaf kalau saya egois...(saya orangnya memang pesimis...) -.-**

_**Salam es dingin**_

_**Kanon Rizumu**_


End file.
